My Beautiful Uchiha
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: AU NaruSasu. Naruto wants to tie Sasuke up, will his feisty boyfriend agree? Warning: Very long smut/lemon, some dirty talk, and light bondage. Full warning inside. This is a yaoi smut.


**Summary**: Naruto wants to tie Sasuke up.

**Pairing**: NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings**: Very detailed smut, some dirty talk, rimming, and light bondage. This is obviously a yaoi lemon (MalexMale)

**AN**: Hello everyone, this is the first story I am publishing on this site, so I hope you enjoy! The story is beta-read by my good friend Julie, thank you sweetheart!

Enjoy everyone:

* * *

"Please... Sasuke?"

"I said no."

The blond male pouted, his ocean blue eyes narrowing as he eyed his raven haired lover with a pleading look. Sasuke avoided looking at him, his rich dark eyes fixed on the cup of streaming hot coffee in his hand. It became silent in the shared kitchen of the two lovers, Naruto crossing his arms angrily while leaning back against the chair around their small kitchen table. Sasuke took a long sip, closing his eyes to completely avoid looking at his extremely perverted lover.

Naruto groaned lowly and ran his fingers through his blond hair frustrated, his eyes roaming all over his older boyfriend's body. He had to swallow hard to stop himself from drooling over the raven's beautiful figure. Sasuke was wearing one of his skinniest dark blue jeans, hugging his long slender legs perfectly. His upper body was covered with a dark grey tank-top, which Naruto thought was annoying; it prevented him from directly seeing his pale milky chest which he loved to play with every night.

"Is there something else you want?" Sasuke's voice cut through the silence, making Naruto blink as blue eyes met dark ones. A hidden smirk showed on the standing male's lips, before he put the streaming cup down the table and stood just in front of his sitting lover. "Let me tie you up tonight, only your hands, please Sasuke?" The stubborn blond repeated, wanting for once to have total dominance over his bastard of a boyfriend.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, wanting to punch Naruto so he would get through his thick head that no meant no. He however managed to control himself and just rolled his dark rich orbs. "Why do you want to tie me up so bad, Dobe?" He spoke, arching a brow when Naruto reached for his hips with both hands, looking up with blue eyes deeper than the sea.

"Because..." The younger whispered, letting his slightly tan arms wander up his feisty lover's sides before he used more force and pressed him down on his lap. "Bastard-" Sasuke yelped, but was cut off with Naruto pressing his single finger against his tempting pink lips. Sasuke glared half-heartedly and struggled weakly when his lover hugged him tight against his chest. "You wanted to know why I want to tie you up?" Naruto mumbled, holding the struggling male firmly.

"Asshole, let me go-" Sasuke frowned and stopped shifting, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't let him go anyway. Naruto smiled when Sasuke gave in, and leaned in to reward him with a gentle kiss on the corner of his soft pouty lips. "I want to make a mess of you all night." Naruto held the raven tighter when he twitched, and instead cupped his delicate chin with one hand. "I want to tie you up, and have my way with you. I want to touch you everywhere and make you whimper and moan for me."

A dark rosy blush formed on Sasuke's pale cheeks, and his hands clenched on the front of Naruto's white shirt. "D-dobe..." He whispered, but the other only grinned. "I want to know what expressions you make when I have full control over you, I bet you'll look sexy as fuck." Naruto murmured, leaning in the crook of the pale neck before him. Sasuke swallowed audibly and resisted the urge to punch his idiot lover's face.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, making the hair on his flustered boyfriend's neck raise. Sasuke was not going to admit that he was excited, he was too proud for that. There was no way he would let himself look so vulnerable in front of anyone, even his lover of three years. It was bad enough that he bottomed for Naruto, he didn't want to make it any worse. Or so he told himself.

"I think you're a pervert." Sasuke muttered, and wriggled free from his grip just to stand up. Naruto didn't hear any protest, and quickly reacted when Sasuke stood up and turned his back to him. The blond rose mid-way to wrap his arms around Sasuke's slim waist and pulled him back down on his lap. A surprised gasp left the beautiful Uchiha's lips, and Naruto covered his mouth for a moment.

"Sasuke." He murmured, pressing his lips against the flushed ear. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and held Naruto's wrist in reflex. "I am your pervert, ne?" He blew on his ear, and Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, but the warmth of his boyfriend sent chills down his spine. Naruto's crotch pressed against his ass, his breath ghosting over his ear, and the hand that was firmly holding his waist tightened.

"Don't you like it when I touch you?" Naruto murmured, a pink tongue darting to lick the back of his ear. Sasuke wanted to say 'no', but his mouth was covered, and he felt weak when his beloved held him. The proud Uchiha's heart beat wildly in his chest when Naruto dragged his tongue lazily over his ear, then down to his black ear piercing. He licked around it, and then took his lobe along with the earring in his mouth. A muffled whimper escaped the pink lips, and Sasuke leaned more into the touch.

Smirking, Naruto caressed his flat stomach over his tank top, wanting to increase the sensation. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed, his fists curling tightly as light waves of pleasure washed through him. The Uchiha would only let his lover do this to him, only because he loved Naruto more than anyone, that he let him touch him like this. Naruto let go of his ear, his lids growing heavier as he let his lips wander down the smooth pale neck. He found a spot and started sucking on it. Sasuke shuddered, finally opening his slightly watery eyes.

Naruto's hand wandered under his shirt, caressing the smooth belly directly. His other hand finally let go off his boyfriend's mouth, and instead cupped his chin to make him tilt his neck so he had more access to it. "N-Naruto..." Sasuke hated how he stuttered, he also hated how quick Naruto could make him all hot and bothered. "Sasuke..." The blond murmured hotly, and nuzzled his lover's pale neck.

Nothing could explain how much Naruto loved Sasuke, after they finally got together after years of going on each other's nerves, Naruto would never let anyone take him away from him. Sasuke was his light, he was the love of his life, they had been through so much together, and Naruto could never love anyone as deeply as he loved Sasuke. Sure, the raven had a bad temper and was a real bastard sometimes, but Naruto loved every part of him.

"Ah!" A pleasured moan left the elder's lips when Naruto pinched a nipple hard. He twisted and rolled the bud between his fingers, his free hand lowering on his body. Sasuke whimpered, his dark cat-like eyes glazing with lust. Naruto continued to pinch the pink nipple, then cupped his lover's forming bulge. Sasuke moaned, his face all flushed from the sensations he was feeling.

"Feeling good?" Naruto teased, continuing to nip and suck on his neck, wanting to drive his lover out of his mind. "I-idiot..." Sasuke breathed, the soft lips on his neck bit down hard, making him arch slightly. "Teme..." Naruto murmured, but his voice was filled with so much affection that it couldn't even count as an insult. "I want to tie your hands, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, hand sliding further down till it slipped inside his underwear.

Sasuke twitched on his lap, wanting to yell and tell him to go fuck himself. But he didn't want to say anything in fear of hearing his voice betray him. Naruto smirked, grabbing his half hard erection in his hand, the flesh warm against his cool fingers. Sasuke's breath hitched, and he looked down to see his boyfriend's hand inside his tight pants. Unwillingly, he spread his legs more, wanting Naruto to move his hand already.

"I want to touch you everywhere." The blond murmured, still sucking on his neck every now and then. He had already created a hickey on his pale skin, marking his boyfriend. Sasuke whimpered, lips parted as tiny pants left them unsteadily from all the teasing. Naruto's dirty whispers made his cock twitch, and nothing could describe how bad he wanted Naruto to touch him more. "I want to kiss you, and run my tongue all over your chest, especially your nipples." He squeezed his other nipple as a hint.

Something hard was poking Sasuke's ass, telling him that his lover was just as turned on as he was. Naruto stroked his erection lazily, drawing out the pleasure while whispering dirty promises in his ear. "I want to suck your nipples, make them nice and hard. Then lick down your chest, you like that, right?" Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned, wave after wave of pleasure running down his spine.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed, hating the slow pace Naruto was stroking him in. The blond noticed how frustrated and horny his lover was, but he wanted to tease him till he allowed him to tie him up. "Sasuke... I want to bite the inside of your thighs, I want to leave red marks on them, and drive you out of your mind." Naruto squeezed his cock, running a thumb over the leaking tip, gathering the pre-cum to smear it over the head.

"Ahh... Mh..." Sasuke moaned, his body trembling with desire. Naruto smirked, blowing hotly on his ear, before he spoke again with a hoarse voice. "I want to eat you out, and finger you, then fuck you so hard till the neighbors will start complaining." The raven haired boy closed his eyes as a visible ripple of pleasure went through him. He was so turned on, he wanted Naruto to do as he was saying and fuck him.

"Do you want it, Sasuke?" Naruto breathed, nuzzling into the slightly sweaty neck with his nose, kissing the pale skin lovingly. Sasuke looked down at the hands on his body, and dug his white teeth in his plump bottom lip. "Y-yes..." The older wanted to add 'bastard' but his voice left him when Naruto kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Then let me tie you up." The blond said, still having his hand inside the boy's underwear, playing with his weeping arousal. Sasuke's face reddened, and he turned his head as much as he could and glared. "No, and I am not going back on my words!" Sasuke panted, his glare darkening when Naruto only smiled cockily. "Oh yeah? We will see about that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe I am actually letting you do this." Sasuke muttered, not wanting to add 'it is because I love you that I let you do this' which was one of the reasons he let him. Naruto grinned happily, carefully taking the white belt off his orange pants. Sasuke frowned and leaned back against the headboard, getting himself comfortable on the bed. Naruto's bright blue eyes were shining with happiness, and he gave Sasuke a love filled gaze before he leaned in. "I just want to pleasure you... I want to make you feel good."

Sasuke had only agreed to this because Naruto wouldn't leave him alone if he refused. After dating the dumb blond for years, he understood that the stubborn idiot would always get what he wanted. Besides, Sasuke had to admit the thought of having little control excited him... Not that he would ever admit that to Naruto. Not in a million years!

"Tsk." Sasuke muttered, letting the blond caress his cheek, before he looked up to meet his eyes. Naruto smiled warmly, and trailed his hand down his pale cheek to cup his chin, taking in the beauty of the Uchiha. His always-pouty pink lips, his creamy soft skin, his soft dark hair and of course the beautiful eyes. "You're gorgeous, Sasuke..."

"Say that again and I will-" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. Naruto cupped the older boy's face with both his hands and nipped at his bottom lip, sucking and licking lightly. Sasuke glared at the other, annoyed to be cut off like that, but found himself melting into the wet kiss after a while. Naruto caressed his pink cheeks with his thumb and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between his lover's bow-shaped ones. Their tongues rubbed against each other, eyes closed as they enjoyed the sensation. Sasuke breathed through his nose and sighed, letting his boyfriend's tongue lick the corners of his mouth.

Naruto trailed his hands downwards, holding his shoulders, then down to hold his wrists. Sasuke knew what Naruto was planning, and just let him do whatever he wanted. The blond pulled back to suck lightly on Sasuke's tongue, while his hands worked on tying the Uchiha's pale wrists. He made him arch his back slightly so he could tie his hands behind his back, getting an annoyed sound muffled against his lips in response. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip and whimpered when he let go off his wrists, now being firmly tied behind his back.

Their lips parted with a squishy sound, both boys breathing unevenly as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Naruto licked his lips, savoring the taste of his pretty lover, and brushed a few hairs strands off his dark eyes. "Thank you for letting me do this, Sasuke..." He whispered, his hot breath hitting the other's skin lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest at the love he received from the look on Naruto's eyes. "Just... Just get on with it." He panted.

Sasuke felt his back hit the soft pillows, the position being slightly uncomfortable as he had his arms behind his back. Naruto gazed lustfully at him, and grabbed his knees, spreading them so he could settle comfortably between them. Sasuke arched his back slightly, but welcomed his lover in the all too familiar position. Naruto rested his palms on either side of Sasuke's head and kissed him again. He pushed his tongue between the pouty lips and licked the elder's shy soft tongue.

Small whimpers echoed through the dark bedroom, only the light of the moon illuminating their room. Naruto kissed Sasuke hungrily, his tongue eagerly exploring the hot wet mouth. Sasuke wanted to grip on his shoulders, but found himself not capable of doing anything. Naruto held his sides and left his boyfriend's bruised lips with a last suck on his bottom lip. His hungry lips trailed down his neck, and licked a path down his throat, before he stopped to nibble on his Adam's apple. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and sighed, his neck being extremely sensitive to Naruto's heated licks.

Hungry lips trailed wet kisses all over his pale throat, and his hands joined as well. Sasuke parted his lips and panted harshly, Naruto held the side of his face with one hand and slipped the other inside his shirt. "Ah..." Sasuke moaned, the fingers found his right nipple, twisting and tugging at the pink bud. Naruto licked a trail from his neck to his ear and kissed it softly. "You're so sexy, Sasuke." The boy breathed, pinching the nipple harder, only to get the same lewd reaction.

Sasuke whimpered, and was about to shove him away, but again he couldn't do anything with his hands. His pale wrists were tightly held by the belt, making Sasuke wonder how Naruto managed to tie such a tight knot. "Naruto..." It was getting too hot, both males were still fully clothed, and the air seemed to get thicker around them. "Yes, Sasuke?" Naruo murmured, kissing his lover's pink cheek softly. "It is hot... and..." He looked down, seeing his arousal getting more and more uncomfortable in his tight jeans.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's mouth and decided to at least free both of them from their pants. Naruto leaned back to look directly into Sasuke's eyes, who was blushing and desperately trying to avoid any eye-contact with him. _Cute_. The blond smiled and kissed his shoulders, then licked down his collarbone before he softly kissed down his chest. Sasuke's eyes followed his every move, and his heart stopped for a moment when Naruto reached his clothed belly. "T-take it off, Naruto..." The raven haired mumbled.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Naruto chuckled, then kissed just above his pants and grabbed the hem of it. He leaned forward and melted his lips against Sasuke as he slid the pants down. The older boy lifted his legs, helping him remove them completely, still not breaking the heated kiss. Sasuke wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck and deepen the kiss, but couldn't so he just locked his long naked legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Naruto moaned approvingly and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, hands once against finding their way inside his tank top.

"Hurry..." Sasuke panted, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. Naruto however went back to suck on his neck, hands feeling up his chest, before they stopped to play with the still erect nipples. "Ngh... Ah..." An amazing friction created when the boys ground their crotches together, the fabric of Naruto's orange pants was rough but good against Sasuke's thin black underwear. "Fuck... You're so hot..." The blond murmured, sitting up with a last lick at the pale boy's throat.

He smiled weakly before he slid his t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor on top of Sasuke's pants. He then slid off his pants, finally relieving some pressure from his groin. Naruto went back between Sasuke's legs, and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Ocean blue eyes gazed lustfully at dark brown ones, before he slid the annoying piece of cloth over his head. He however couldn't take it completely off due to the tied hands, so he let them dangle behind his back.

Now both only wearing their damp boxers, Naruto pressed his chest more against Sasuke's, hugging his love close as he buried his nose in his neck. He took in the familiar scent of his lover, closing his eyes as a small smile appeared on his lips. "You're mine Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, making Sasuke flinch and glare angrily. "I am no one's belonging-" The younger male pressed his finger against his lips and kissed the top of his head. "Where do you want me to touch you, Sasuke?"

The older boy swore that he would have punched Naruto's jaw if his hands weren't tied together like this. Sasuke parted his lips, about to let out a string of curses, but was again silenced by Naruto pressing the finger between his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened, his blush darkening as his lover thrust his digit in his mouth. _So that's why he wanted to tie me up! So he could say and do whatever he wanted, knowing that I could do nothing to stop him! I swear I will never fall for his tricks again._ Sasuke thought, but found himself sucking on his boyfriend's finger.

The erotic sight of the proud Uchiha wrapping his pink irresistible lips around his finger, sucking and licking made Naruto's cock twitch. His blue eyes darkened in color, lust filling his mind as he carefully pushed the finger in and out of his mouth. "Teme... You're so... I wanna fuck you so hard." The words made Sasuke shiver as he let go of the saliva coated finger. Naruto brought it down his burning chest, and pinched his nipple lightly.

"S-shit..." Naruto had so many things he wanted to do, and now as he had the beautiful Uchiha at his mercy, he was not going to hold back. He kissed down his chest, hungrily nipping and licking at the pale skin. Sasuke gasped when his nipple was sucked on, several waves of pleasure rippled through his body at the feeling. Naruto swirled his tongue around the bud, before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. "N-Naruto... Ngh..." Sasuke's cock twitched, and his breath came out in uneven pants as his lover continued to pleasure him.

"My, my... You're really sensitive here." Naruto whispered, nipping the sore bud one last time before he pulled back. Sasuke spread his white legs as his boyfriend kissed down his body, and started licking teasingly over his bulge. Naruto looked up through blonde bangs, having his eyes locked with Sasuke's as he sucked him lightly over his underwear. "D-don't tease me... J-jerk..."

Naruto smirked, his hands feeling up and down on the Uchiha's soft skin, squeezing the inside of his pale thighs, spreading him impossibly wide. Sasuke wanted to just touch himself, his lover was teasing him too much and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. His body was so sensitive to every little touch, Naruto really knew every part of his body so well. "Not yet, Sasuke, I still am hungry to taste more of you..." The younger cooed, and turned his face to lick the trembling boy's inner thighs.

Sasuke shuddered, still trying to pull his wrists apart to get rid of the annoying belt, but to no avail. Naruto rubbed his cock over his underwear and sucked hungrily on his skin, pulling back after a dark red bruise formed on his thigh. "I want to mark every part of you..." The boy said, switching to the other trembling thigh, giving it the same treatment.

Several minutes passed, with Sasuke whimpering and shivering and Naruto sucking and licking the milky white skin of his soft inner thighs. His own arousal throbbed, but Naruto wanted to make his lover feel good, he will always set Sasuke's pleasure before his own. He knew the feisty Uchiha would never let him do this if had his hands free, the boy was too proud and stubborn. Naruto finally left his thighs with a long suck, and started kissing his lover's stomach.

"H-hey... Ngh..." Sasuke blinked, tears of pleasure and frustration falling down his pale cheeks as his boyfriend kissed the damp front of his underwear. "You're so hard Sasuke, does me having full control over you turn you on?" Naruto's voice was hoarse and thick with lust, but his eyes widened when his lover actually nodded. "Just... touch me..." Sasuke whimpered, bending his legs and spreading them more.

"Just wait a little bit..." Naruto kissed the center of his chest, then grabbed the hem of his cotton underwear and slid it off his pale legs. Sasuke sighed when his painful erection was freed from its 'cage' and gazed at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. "Sasuke, can you get on all fours for me?" Naruto murmured, hands going up and down the fair skin of his panting lover. A dark brow twitched at the demand, and he frowned.

"…" Sasuke turned his face to the side, nibbling on his bottom lip harshly. He always had difficulties getting on that position, he had done it several times before, but always after a hell lots of struggle. He didn't partially dislike it or anything, is just made him feel so exposed and vulnerable. However, he loved Naruto and trusted him enough to do anything for him. Sasuke struggled with himself for a couple of seconds, before he muttered a string of curses and sat up, only to turn around.

Naruto smiled as lovingly as he could in his aroused state, and gently grabbed Sasuke's pale flawless shoulders from behind and helped him lower himself. With his hands tied behind his back, Sasuke rested the side of his head against the pillow, having a frustrated look on his face. Naruto bit his bottom lip and kissed the back of his lover's neck, then lazily dragged his lips down his spine, his hands feeling his sides.

"You're so attractive like this, Sasuke." The blond murmured, kissing the bottom of his spine lovingly, before he grabbed his feminine hips and made him raise his ass higher. Sasuke muffled a couple of curses into the pillow, feeling embarrassed but excited for what his lover was planning to do. Naruto licked his lips, his hands squeezing up his smooth thighs, then firmly cupped his plump ass cheeks.

Sasuke moaned, and closed his eyes as tan hands massaged and squeezed his pale globes. Naruto took the sinfully erotic sight of his usually reserved boyfriend. He knew Sasuke would be grumpy forever after this, like he always was every time Naruto played so much this specific part of him. "I wish you could see how sexy you look right now." The blond murmured, leaning forward to lick one of his cheeks.

"S-stop being a creep...!" Sasuke protested, gasping when he felt teeth bite down on his tender skin. Naruto just chuckled and dragged his tongue lazily over his cheeks, drawing random patterns with his glistening saliva. Sasuke gave up and closed his eyes, whimpering every now and then when his lover would nip and suck lightly. "I wanna taste you, Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, using his thumbs to spread apart his trembling partner's ass cheeks. Sasuke bit into the pillow and felt tears of pleasure gather in the corner of his eyes when Naruto opened his mouth and ran his soft moist tongue over his twitching entrance.

"Ahn~" The raven haired male cried, his body going numb for a second. Naruto kept his cheeks spread wide apart as he worked his tongue between them, starting with only licking at Sasuke's pink hole. "Naruto!" The wet tongue swirled around the twitching pucker, then pushed his tongue through the ring of muscles. Sasuke gasped, Naruto's name leaving his lips time after time, as pure indescribable pleasure washed through his body uncontrollably.

Encouraged and extremely turned on by the high pitched moans escaping his boyfriend's lips, Naruto grabbed his trembling legs and dug his tongue as far as it would go. Sasuke saw stars as the blond boy hungrily started to suck on the moist hole, kissing and licking as he ate him out. Naruto enjoyed the familiar taste of his lover and continued to fuck him with his tongue, knowing that his beautiful Uchiha loved this. It was not his first time rimming him, but the responses he got were indescribable every time.

"Ah... Nh... Naruto!" Sasuke almost screamed, pleasure rippling through his body at every lick, suck and nip. Naruto's ears were hungry for more of those delicious sounds, his hands went to grab his hips as he thrust his tongue slowly in and out. "Naruto... M-more!" Sasuke cried, pushing his behind slightly back to meet the deliciously wet tongue that was giving him so much pleasure.

_Damn, he is so hot, I wanna fuck him right here and now._ Naruto thought, his own cock now hurting from being neglected so much. "Naruto... Fuck... Naruto!" The blond boy couldn't take it anymore, so he gave his shivering lover a few more hungry licks, before he pulled back, a thin string of spit connecting his tongue to Sasuke's abused entrance. The older boy panted into the pillow, his cock leaking between his legs at the amazing stimulation he received. He was sure he was going to come if Naruto didn't pull back.

The younger of the two males kissed the bottom of his spine, then reached for the bedside drawer, finding a half used bottle of lube after quite some difficulty. Sasuke was too lost in the after feeling to even notice that Naruto had left him for a couple of seconds. "I am going to prepare you, okay Love?"

A weak nod and a sigh escaped Sasuke's lips, he didn't feel like complaining about the pet name Naruto used. "Relax..." Naruto's voice was filled with pure affection, as he coated his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant. Sasuke's heart beat rapidly in his chest, feeling the cool sticky finger enter him. He couldn't help but smile warmly at himself. Naruto always pleasured him so much, and the way he prepared him, with such gentleness and care, it made his heart flutter.

A sharp moan left Sasuke's sore lips when his boyfriend added another finger, skillfully stretching his tiny entrance. "You're so tight and warm, Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, using his free hand to gently rub the side of his leg soothingly. The dark haired male felt a dull discomfort, but took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles. After all, he had done this many times, but it always hurt a little bit in the beginning. Nothing Sasuke couldn't handle.

Sasuke's fingers were twitching, his body trembling and glistering with a thin layer of sweat. Naruto kissed his back, then both his hands that were behind his back, before he carefully inserted a third lubricated digit. Sasuke mewled cutely, and started pushing back against the fingers slightly. It was starting to feel really good, a tiny bit uncomfortable, but it was going to be better.

"Naruto... ah..." Sasuke whimpered, the sides of his face were moist with pleasured tears. The blond smiled, curling and uncurling his long fingers inside his lover, while he used the other hand to carefully remove the belt. Sasuke was lost in the sensation of having his boyfriend's finger inside him and didn't notice the belt fall loose down on the soft bed.

"I can't wait to fuck you, Sasuke... Do you want it?" Naruto whispered as he pulled his sticky fingers out of the prepared opening. Sasuke's face turned red, and he really wanted to snap at him, but his desire to just fuck already was far too great to ignore. He nodded, his entrance twitching, wanting to be filled by Naruto's cock so badly it almost hurt. "Then turn around." The blond nuzzled the bottom of his spine lovingly before he sat back. Sasuke arched a brow and stubbornly did as he was told, but was surprised when he found his arms free.

_When did this happen?_ Sasuke asked himself, gently rubbing over the slightly bruised skin. He leaned back against the comfortable pillows, and gave his lover his usual pissed off look. Naruto merely smiled and took his hand, bringing it to his lips. "H-hey!" Sasuke tried to withdraw his hand, but Naruto didn't let him and kissed over the small bruises, then each of his pale fingers. The dark haired male knew his face was as red as a tomato when Naruto did the same with his other hand.

"Sorry for hurting you... But I am so happy you trust me this much." The blond whispered and kissed both his hands one last time. Sasuke frowned, but that was only a mask trying to hide how fluttered he felt. Naruto showed him so much affection, and the older didn't know how to handle so much love. "Tsk... Just... get in me already..." He found himself mumbling.

Naruto grinned, then took off his own boxers, revealing his rock hard arousal. Sasuke breathed heavily, then locked his arms around Naruto's firm neck and brought him down in a passionate kiss. The tan male groaned against Sasuke's soft lips and deepened the kiss, tongue playing and rubbing soothingly against his boyfriend's.

A pale hand gripped Naruto's cock, and the blond broke the kiss to look at Sasuke, who started stroking him lightly. "G-give me the lube..." He swallowed dryly, and Naruto moaned weakly before he grabbed the bottle from the nightstand. Sasuke licked his pink lips and let go off his cock, just to pour the slippery substance over his hand.

"You're so hard." Sasuke panted, looking up at Naruto while he stroked his erection to coat it with lube. The blond groaned in pleasure, his eyes dark with lust. "You make me this way." Sasuke had to roll his eyes, then used his free hand to run it through thick blond locks, before he once against melted their lips. Naruto cupped his face and kissed him deeply, then trailed his hands to his legs and spread his thighs apart.

"You're beautiful..." Naruto murmured against his lips, sighing when Sasuke let go off his cock. "Moron, I a-am a man." He protested, letting Naruto spread his legs as he wanted. "You're a beautiful man." The blond grinned, and rubbed the head of his cock against Sasuke's opening. No matter how many times he called him beautiful, the feisty male would always act like he didn't like it.

"Idiot-ahh..." Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's broad shoulders and arched his back when the head of his cock was pushed inside his warmth. Naruto hissed in pleasure, holding the back of Sasuke's long pale knees as he pushed himself into him. "Naruto... ah..." The older male moaned, hugging his boyfriend closer to his chest when he was buried to the hilt.

"God... You feel amazing..." Naruto swallowed dryly and planed soothing kisses all over the smooth shoulders under him. The trembling male groaned at the slight discomfort, and just hugged Naruto closer to him. It always hurts a little in the beginning, even after having sex for almost three years.

Sasuke fluttered open his eyes, looking up at the handsome blonde's face through his long dark eyelashes. Naruto kissed his tempting lips and started rocking his hips slowly. Sasuke parted his lips, breathing heavily at the feeling of being filled. A couple of minutes with heavy pants and slow thrusting followed, before Sasuke finally adjusted. "Faster, Naruto..."

Naruto pushed his legs more against his chest and started thrusting faster, pushing his cock in and out of his tight warmth. "Ngh... ah... M-more..." Sasuke held him tighter and closed his eyes as pleasure began to take over his system. Naruto licked his lips and groaned into his ear, his whole body rippling with pleasure as well. "Ah... ah... ngh... Oh... D-deeper~"

The blond tried to angle his hips differently, wanting to find his boyfriend's prostate and pound it senseless. Sasuke clawed down his back, it felt so good already and they had just begun. "Naruto!" The raven could feel every inch of him inside, his impressive length getting even harder inside of him. "Fuck... Sasuke... Ngh..."

The couple locked lips and kissed hungrily, moans being muffled as Naruto started getting deeper, wanting desperately to find his sweet spot. Sasuke locked his smooth legs around Naruto's waist when the blond held around his waist and both moaned as they got even deeper. "Naruto... Fuck me harder!" Sasuke moaned, his loud moaning and desperate clinging encouraged the blue eyed boy. He pinched one of Sasuke's nipples and gave him one particular deep thrust, immediately hitting the bundle of nerves inside him.

"AH~ T-there... ah... Naruto!" White dots clouded the elder's vision and his breath hitched as waves of pleasure washed through him. He couldn't keep his voice down anymore, his boyfriend now hitting that spot as hard and fast as he could. "Sasuke... ngh... d-does it feel good?" Naruto breathed, burying his nose in the corner of his neck. Sasuke whimpered and nodded. "Yes.. ah... Naruto! I... I am so close..."

Naruto was nearing his orgasm as well, the steady clenching and unclenching of Sasuke velvety walls was too much. His voice and the lewd moaning of his name was enough to get Naruto off in no time at all. The younger male cursed and grabbed his beloved's leaking erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"You're so beautiful..." He moaned, kissing Sasuke's pink cheek and thrusting faster, unsteady. The raven haired boy arched his back, hugging Naruto so their chests rubbed and screamed his name over and over. "Ah... Naruto!" Sasuke closed his eyes and arched his back as the pleasure grew too strong till he couldn't take it anymore. "NARUTO!" He moaned and released between their sweaty bodies, covering his and his boyfriend's stomach with his white essence.

Seeing his lover orgasm, Naruto melted their lips in a heated kiss and came inside him, groaning loudly against his lips. Sasuke ran both his fingers through Naruto's hair and kissed him as he rode out his orgasm, his whole body shivering with the after-glow. Naruto sighed contently and pulled out, lying down beside his exhausted lover.

Both boys panted to catch their breath, before Naruto cupped the side of Sasuke's face and made him face him. "You were amazing..." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. Sasuke felt his lids grow heavy, and his throat was sore from screaming too much. Naruto felt him sigh, and he put an arm under his head and let him use it as a pillow as he cuddled him closer.

Sasuke wanted to complain, but decided to just do that in the morning and enjoy the warmth of his amazing lover. A pale hand cupped Naruto's cheek, and the other rested against his chest as the kiss deepened. It was slow and soft, not like the hungry ones they shared minutes ago.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, wrapping his free arm around his thin waist. Sasuke pouted and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy and exhausted after their activities. He mumbled something into Naruto's shoulder and kissed the spot shyly. Naruto's heart swelled with love and happiness, before he kissed the top of his hair. "What did you say, Love?"

"Iloveyoutoo." Sasuke whispered quickly, still shy to say those words out loud. He had only ever said them to Naruto, and it was going to stay that way. The younger male smiled and pulled the blankets over them, before he nuzzled against him and yawned. A small smile plastered on both their lips when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The early morning sun shined through the window the next day, rays of bright sunshine hitting directly on the sleeping couple's bed. Sasuke was the first to wake up, disturbed by the annoying sunlight. His long lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes sleepily. Naruto's was sleeping peacefully beside him, making Sasuke smile warmly. He leaned in and kissed the slightly parted lips, then carefully removed the hands from around him without waking him up. He sat on the edge of the bed, his behind sore and throbbing painfully, like he expected.

_It was worth it_, Sasuke thought, and ran his fingers through his black hair. He was sticky and smelled of Naruto, still having some of his release in him. Sasuke growled annoyed and pulled his pair of dark boxers from the floor, and the nearest shirt he could find, which was Naruto's.

The fair skinned boy didn't have the will to search for his own shirt, so he put that on quickly. He needed coffee, there was no good morning without his delicious coffee. Sasuke walked out of their shared bedroom with some difficulty, and went to the kitchen.

Naruto woke up when he felt the precious warmth leave him, and sighed while he opened his eyes. A disappointed pout formed on his lips when he didn't find his adorable lover beside him. Naruto scratched the back of his head and yawned, sitting up, before he found his underwear lying on the pile on the floor, along with his orange sweatpants.

The familiar smell of coffee hit his nose when he walked out, so he immediately made his way to the kitchen. Naruto was met with the sight of his older lover pouring coffee on two big mugs, in _his_ shirt. _He was wearing **his** shirt!_ Sasuke was standing with his back to him, and before he could notice his presence, Naruto went behind him and hugged his small waist from behind.

Sasuke jumped and almost spilled his coffee in surprise, thank god he wasn't holding the mug! "Ohayo, honey~" Naruto grinned, but was greeted with a punch in his jaw, which made him withdraw his arms. "You scared me!" The older boy yelled, wearing his usual pissed off look. Naruto rubbed his red jaw and was glad he didn't lose any teeth, before he grinned. "Sorry, you just looked so cute in my shirt and I couldn't help it."

"Bastard, how dare you call me cute?" Sasuke yelled, and raised his fist, about to hit his blond lover again. Naruto however grabbed his wrist mid-way and pulled him in a kiss. The feisty boy struggled, but gave in eventually. "You're the most adorable and beautiful person on earth." Naruto teased when they pulled back, and grinned when Sasuke's face reddened.

"I will show you 'beautiful', you perverted moron!" Sasuke yelled and ran after his lover who only stuck his tongue out at him. Naruto just loved his Sasuke, and even though he meant every word he said, the older still thought he was teasing him. Naruto stopped by the hallway, and dodged Sasuke's punch, then again grabbed his wrist and pulled him in another heated kiss.

An angry growl left Sasuke's lips, wanting to both punch and kiss his boyfriend. Naruto held his wrists, and once he was sure the boy wouldn't hit him, he locked his strong arms around his waist. Sasuke moaned when the younger pushed him against the wall and deepened the kiss.

The couple made out on the hallway, lips nipping and sucking eagerly. A loud ringing noise could be heard after a minute, and the boys pulled back surprised. Sasuke was still annoyed, but Naruto was more confused over who would be ringing on them so early in the morning.

"I'll answer." Sasuke muttered and went to the door which was only a couple of foots away. Before Naruto got to protest, the boy opened the door with a grumpy look on his face. Two males stood behind the door, both looking like they were having a forced smile on their lips.

One of the males had red hair, bright turquoise eyes, and they were lined with a thick layer of dark eyeliner. The other boy had grey, almost pale eyes, and long dark hair. Sasuke arched a brow at them. "Can I help you?" He asked. The redhead smirked. "Well, we just wanted to drop by and say 'hello'. We just moved in, and wanted to greet our neighbors."

The handsome couple smirked lightly, and Sasuke nodded, his cheeks reddening. "I am Gaara." The redhead said, stretching out his arm. Sasuke shook it lightly and cleared his throat. "Neji." The other said, and shook his hand afterwards. "I'm Sasuke."

"Sasuke, who is it?" The blond boy appeared from behind him, a confused look on his face. "Our new neighbors." Sasuke tried not to mutter, trying to sound polite even though he wished he didn't answer the door. Naruto grinned happily, and stretched out his hand excited. "Nice to meet you, welcome!"

"You must be... Naruto, right?" Neji said, taking his hand. The blond nodded and shook Gaara's hand, before his eyes widened. "W-wait, what? H-how did you know?" He asked, his cheeks reddening. The boys gave each other a knowing smirk. "Oh..." Neji chuckled, not knowing how to explain how loud their activities last night were.

"A lucky guess." He said, and Gaara smirked slyly. "Well, it was nice meeting you too, I hope we can drop by some other time." He said, and both boys turned around. "Y-yeah... you're welcome..." Naruto whispered, not knowing what to say or do. Sasuke pushed Naruto inside and slammed the door shut. "I am not going to forgive you for this, I swear!" The blond didn't understand what suddenly got to him, his boyfriend was red from head to toe.

"W-why? What did I do?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke's response was a death glare before he went back to the kitchen. _How am I ever going to face those two again?_ Sasuke thought humiliated and grumpily drank his coffee. "Ehh~ Don't be like this Sasuke~ Tell me what I did~" The feisty male ignored him, still trying to figure out a way to never see those two boys again.

Naruto sighed and locked his arms around his waist. "You still walked out with your beautiful legs all exposed, they got to see a piece of you. I am the only one who is supposed to see them." The blond murmured, making Sasuke look down in horror. The fact that Gaara and Neji heard him last night was humiliating enough, but they saw him wearing _Naruto's_ shirt and underwear alone. Sasuke wanted to die, how could he not notice?

"That's it! Let go off me!" The pale male growled and struggled in the strong embrace. "My love~ what did I do?"

"No sex for a month for you!" Sasuke said grumpily.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"I said let go off me!"

"No... Sasuke! Please~ don't be like this~"

Sasuke stopped struggling and sighed, turning around to face his pouting boyfriend. Sasuke's face was red, and now he looked more sad than angry. "I... am just so embarrassed... T-they heard us last night..." He mumbled. Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek. "So what if they did? Now they know you are mine, and I am yours."

Another sigh, and Sasuke laid his pale arms carefully around Naruto. "Are you still mad at me?" The blond kissed the top of his head. Sasuke nodded against his chest, but Naruto knew that was not true.

"I love you so much, Sasuke..."

"Yeah... Yeah... I know." He smiled.

**END**

* * *

AN: Hope you liked my first attempt at an anime fanfiction! I hope I managed to do the characters right, even though this is an AU.

English is not my first language, neither my beta reader's, so please don't be too harsh! It would mean a lot to me if you left a feedback on my first work here on ff net, so please do so!

I might write some other one-shots with this pairing, in this universe, if you would like, it is up to you! Should I write more?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
